Letters to Western Washington, the evergeen state
by Ravenhalliwell666
Summary: This is the the rainy state, Western Washington taking letters from nation, states, and other around the world. I want to connect with everyone and have some fun. Now let's get this party started. I'll even take letters from 2p people.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!

Hello everyone! This is Rain Jones a.k.a Western Washington State. i'm accepting letters from nations, states, and anyone else who wants to write. Ask me anything you want.

The Evergreen State

Rain Jones

Western Washington State


	2. Eastern Washington 1

_How's the weather? It's pretty dreary near Spokane, but sunny here in the central part. it's almost surreal how much the weather is different just a few hours away, isn't it?_

_Gotten any snow yet? _

_Well, I guess I'll ttyl!_  
_Alex (E. WA_

Hey East!

Whats up? Everything is ok over here. Its juts windy and rainy but honesty, thats nothing new. My husky, loki, is running around outside in the forest we got set up behind our house. It is really weird. think of how dad feels. We have cold weather here in pacific northwest, hot in Cali and Nevada, hot down south and Midwest, and cold over east. I can't imagine how he deals with all of that. No snow but if history is any indication, it will arrive soon.

Over and out,

Rain


	3. East Wash 2 and DC 1

_Rain,_  
_LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! :D_  
_Heheheh, so how've you been? I haven't talked to you in like, forever!_  
_Any snow yet? _  
_What do you want for Christmas?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Katie Jones_  
_Washington D.C._

_Hey D.C,_

_Long time no see. How are things politically over there? No snow yet here in seattle area but of course there is some up north in my area. the Snoquaime Pass always has snow this time year. Hmmm...I don't know. Maybe some magical supplies or something or actually some jewelery or high tech stuff not on the market. Talk to Tony. How about yourself? What do you want for christmas? Any idea what dad wants?_

_Western Washington_

_West,_

_Umm, it's already arrived over here. Hasn't lasted long, but it has come. We'll see if we dumped on like a few years ago. man that was both fun AND bad. for the first time in... well, decades I guess, every business was closed and schools were closed._

_I almost wish it would do it again. Then I would be killed (or at least they would try to kill me) by my citizens if they found out that I 'brought' the snow. lol_

_Windy and rainy huh? I bet Loki is liking that. Hmm, that's an interesting thought. At least he doesn't have to suffer from the cold, da?_

_ja ne,_  
_Alex_

East,

I don't know about you but I love snow days. I love getting into snow ball fights with unlce Mattie's children or any of our siblings visiting. It gets real serious when ir happens between alaska and me though. It hilarious when dad and Ivan came and watched and rooted for us though. I think you were there that time. Wasnt that epic? Loki is having a fun time. Of course it annoying when he comes in wet and spreads the wet dog smell. I like sleeping and cuddling with him in front of the fire. Loki is so cute, loving and loyal. He loves kiku-kun as well and his pet like playing with each other.

Why are you using russian? Are you becoming communist? Oh, thats a great prank to pull on dad or Russia. Just an idea.

West

Yay. Letters from two of my siblings. Won't be long now til the rest follow hopefully. Come o guys. I'm bored her in seattle. Ask anything!


	4. Illinois 1 and Idaho 1

_Dear Western Washington,_  
_How's it going over there? It's terribly freezing here, yet not a speck of snow on the ground. What kind of blasphemy is that! Seriously! What do you think about last month's elections? A lot of people here think we made the right decision, but I'm still not too sure. Lastly, what are you doing for Christmas this year?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Illinois_

Hey Illinois!

Whats up? I feel you. Its hella cold over here and no snow. I'm like snow already. There's a little in the north but now its cold and rainy so it's basically the same. I personally love Obama and Michelle and so does my citizens. I can't stand Romney personally. I'm going to our family dinner over at marylands house. seems like were going to have a lot of guests there like uncle Mattie and his kids, uncle australia and some of his kids, Iggy, and a few 2p people. I'm coming packed with guns and my camera. Its going to be epic!

With love,

Rain

_Idaho _

_RAAAAIIIIIIINNNNN!_  
_I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been? _

_So I'm pretty sure you know already but there are many 2p's running amok here in the NW so be careful. Okay?_

_All my little brother love to you,_  
_Ryder_  
_P.s Oregon says hello -_-"_

Ryder,

Hey man! Whats up?

I've been doing fine. Its getting really cold over here though and a little snow up north. I'm having fun playing with Loki, my new Husky. How about yourself? Oooh, can i get some free potatoes? What are you bringing to the christmas gathering? Looks like east is bringing a cheesecake and is competing with new york. I'm definitely bringing my camera to get some blackmail material on some of our siblings.

I've heard about that. I have my pistols next to me so ill be good. I've already encountered a few.

With love from big sister,

Rain

P.S Tell him he can go to hell!


	5. DC 2

_Rain,_

_Politically, things are totes cray-cray. XD_

_Oh, I love talking like that._

_Anywho, I just found the perfect gift._

_Well, since you're asking, a necklace. I'm not very picky. :P_

_Dad just wanted to see us all. He misses us. _

_Sincerely,_  
_Katie Jones_  
_Washington D.C_

Katie,

Well, you are our country's capitol. I would fathom that its always that way. Keep your head up though. You can get through this! It sounds like your talking like poland. be very careful. I dont think we can have another one.

Perfect gift for moi? Ohhh. What is it?

Okay. umm I think I have an idea of what to get you in terms of necklace.

I miss dad as well. you guys get to see him much more than me. I'm jealous. Me and east are getting dad a joint gift.

Until christmas.

Rain Jones


	6. Canada 1

_Um, hello Rain. Who's all going there...? I have a few questions to ask you... if that's okay? Okay... First why did you decide to do this? Second question... What is your relation with the East part of you? T-Third question... I hope that I am not bothering you with my long letter... How are you handling winter? Is everything alright over there? Um, those are two questions... Oh, well..._  
_Hoping everything is okay,_  
_Matthew Williams_

Hey Uncle Mattie,

Glad you wrote to me. Of course you can ask me some questions. How is Kuma doing? Out of curiousity, why do you forget his name? Is it just payback since he forgets yours all the time? Funny thing is when

I decided to do this since everyone, including my siblings are doing letters to connect with each other and other nations. I want to expand my horizons, plus East has one as well. Speaking of east, we are twins like you and dad.

Winter is okay over here. We've had only a little snow but its plenty cold over here. I kind of wish it would snow already though. Everything is good. Dont hesitate to keep sending letters.

Sincerely,

Rain Jones


	7. 2p Italy 1

_Ciao,_  
_I am here to return a favor, ragazza. Don't ask who or why I am writing to you, si? I won't answer any questions regarding that. _  
_Anyhow, if you see my idiotic fratello, 'brother' in your language, tell me. I am currently tracking him down. I've got to teach him not to mess with me..._  
_Arrivederci,_  
_2p Italia_  
_P.S: I am not your normal Feliciano, in case you didn't notice._

Hello 2p Italia,

Nice of you to write to me. I appreciate it.

See Roma? I'll keep an eye out but why are you tracking him? I think I know where he is staying but I'm not sure if its a good idea to tll you. I will warn him though.

Out of curiousity, do you date at all?

Goodbye,

Rain Jones

West Washington

P.S I know. I wonder how he has survived that long honestly. Probably his guard dog germany or his brother.


	8. Canada 2

_Rain,_  
_It was nothing... After all you did so for me... Oh, okay..._  
_Kuma? When did I ever forget his name...? I know that his name is Kumejirou... and if I say it wrong then, why doesn't he tell me anything...? Um, if I do so... it's unintentional..._  
_Oh, I see! _  
_Just like me...and Alfred? I wasn't aware that there were another pair of twins out there... maybe it's because I don't visit as often anymore..._  
_That's good... Okay...! I'll keep sending letters...!_  
_Bye!_  
_Matthew Williams_

Hey Uncle Mattie.

Happy Holidays! It was awesome seeing you at the party. Did you like my presents? I thought that my custom made shirt with the Canadian flag and the words *I reserve the right to hit you if you ask who I am one more time* along with a picture of you and I with Kuma over in the forest in the Olympic national park. it wasnt too long ago and was fun. you showed me some cool hunting and survival tips.

Maybe it s unintentional but ive heard you do it a few times. Eh, whatever. btw, he does know who you are. if you leave for too long he refers to you as canada or the guy who feeds me.

eh, maybe you just didnt make the connection. east and I are very different in terms of land. west washington is much more urban and a lot of cities while east is more rural and farmland with not as many people as me.

Please do!

See ya

Rain Jones


	9. 2p Italy 2

_Ciao,_  
_Si, si *he dismisses the statement with his hand*_

_He has taken his pranks way too far now. Before he was just fooling around, but now this is serious. The idiot bastardo is messing with my weapons, damn it!_  
_Hm, you know? Oh, please tell me... otherwise I will have to be harsh on you... _  
_A fair warning, huh? Just tell him that I will track him down like the dog he is._  
_No, I have no interest in that._  
_Arrivederci,_  
_2p Italia_  
_P.S: Probably... he can't even touch a gun, that idiot_.

Feliciano,

What exactly has he done? I'm curious. I may be more inclined to help you if I know the details. Messing with your weapons? I'll give you a hint, he is hanging around in this world. thats a bit harsh calling him a dog, eh?

No interest in relationships? What are you liek sheldon cooper on the big bang theory and are asexual? oh tell me about you and 2p HRE. What was he like?

Rain Jones

P.S I bet he can. I want to believe he has a hidden side that he doesnt show peope so that they underestimate them. Bu tmaybe I'm just being optimistic. Oh, Happy Holidays. here is a new Pistol, a 9mm glock and a japanese knife. very sharp and easy to conceal.


	10. DC 3

_Rain,_

_Yeah! _

_Oh my God, you're right. I was talking like Poland. Sorry. What's so bad about Poland? He's fun and totally awesome with fashion. Like, you don't even know._

_Noooo! I can't say!...Jk, it's giant ass gemstone Mexico City gave me that apparently has magical properties._

_:D Oh yeah!_

_What is it? I won't tell!_

_Sincerely,_

_Katie Jones_

_Washington D.C._

Hey sis.

Happy Holidays.

Poland is pretty great.

I hope you liked my birthstone moonstone earrings and small necklace locket with our pictures and east inside with the outside saying state sisters to higlight our same name.

Ok. We got him some scary games form japan along with the new dmc5 game that hasnt even come out yet. japan hooked us up. I also was able to get a signed poster of te avengers by everyone in theand samuuel jackson and loki. He was ecstatic. the famil gobbled up a ton of food. i wa sglad they liked my apple pies and turnover. The contest between east and new york was hilarious though. Of course I thought east won. Anyone corner you under the mistletoe, eh? There was a ton around the house. it was a scheme I swear. I thought I saw dad and iggy making out late after the party.

Sincerely,

Rain Jones


	11. 2P Antarctica 1

_Hello Rain,_  
_Uncle Antarious here. Your accepting 2P's *Shivers* Please be careful. They can be dangerous. Mine especially_  
_*2P Antarctica Kicks door in and takes letter away* I'M THE ONE WRITING TO HIM, NOT YOU! NOW SCRAM!_  
_*Uncle Antarious runs away from fear of 2P Antarctica*_  
_That softhearted fool will get his one day. Now then, you there. *points to Rain* Whats your full name, Rank, DOB, and Hometown? Also, why accept letters from these 1P weaklings when you can get letters from the strong 2Ps?_  
_If you don't talk I will freeze your mutt there *points to Loki* and serve him to a killer whale._  
_The Strongest of the Strong,_  
_2P Antarctica_

Hey Uncle Antarious,

I'm glad to hear back from you.

yeah, why not? 2p are interesting characters to get to know and of course make allies with. i'd rather have them on my side then face them as enemies cause their fucking crazy. Your 2p self? Whats wrong with...*startled at the suddent intrusion*

Uh hello there 2p Antarctica Sir. *Automatically repplies to his commands* Rain Jones, Personification of Western Washington, None of your business, Seattle.

Well, I've invited everyone to send me letters. Mostly I've only gotten them from 1p but if anymore 2p wants to talk to me their welcome.

DON''T YOU DARE TOUCH LOKI YOU BASTARD OR i WILL FUCK YOU UP!

From washington,

Rain Jones

P.S I'm a girl.


	12. DC 4

W. Washington,

Rain,

Happy Holidays!

I loved it! That was just one of the coolest things ever! I'm still wearing it.

Dad just beat the game. He was obsessed. XD

The contest was actually kind of scary. New York's jaw unhinged like a snake!

France did. I punched him and ran off. Other than that, not really. Romano and I were under mistletoe by accident. We stared at each other for five minutes, and just walked off.

What about you?

They totally did! Hungary got a picture!

Sincerely,  
Katie Jones  
Washington D.C.

Katie,

I'm glad you liked it. Oh remember the snowball fight with west and midwest against eats and south. It was hilarious. It was kind of fun watching some of the warmer countries freeze their ass of while our team had alaska who father is russia send kokolkol spells at them along with a tiny winter spirit I guess he got form general winter. (Hetaoni Reference) The west won of course.

Wow. Was he traumitized for a few days? yeah, I want to wait to play it but i have to say i absoulutely love the sparda brothers. i would totally do them if they were real.

I saw that. It was pretty creepy. Of course, my twin's was the best but whatever.

LOl. Nice touch punching France. Good idea with you and romano. I think spain might get jealous. Althoguh Ive seen spain angry and jealous, have to say, kind of sexy especially when he is in his pirate uniform.

Japan and I did kiss under the mistletoe. Surprisingly lasted for a few minutes. Full disclosure: Awesome kisser. That hentai mind was being put to good use. A few states tried to get me to kiss them as well. I'll tell you more about them later.

Awesome. How much is she selling it for. Oh, I helped japan obtain pictures of other couples making out during the holidays. Did you know him and greece had a thing before me? I asked him what happened he told me distance but they occasionally hook up.

Rain


	13. BC 1

_W. Washington,_  
_Um, hello. It's me, Victoria, Canada. You know, one of the closest Canadian towns to you, capital of British Columbia?_  
_Anyway, how are you? It has been pretty nice here. Has uncle America been as bad as some of the other cities/states/provinces said? _

_Victoria, British Columbia_

Hey Vicki.

Of course I remember you! How are you? Its been a while since I've seen my northern cousins. I see your dad pretty regularly. He came over to visit last friday and brought me some maple syrup and exchange for apples and some starbucks coffee. How were your holidays? the weather her is cold and wet but its usually like that around this season

What do you mean? Dad hasnt been bad but his mood has been a bit depressed due to the elementary school shooting and other holiday killings. It really had him down. the christmas party cheered him up bu tnow he is crazy busy. What is everyone else talking about?

Rain Jones, Wester Washington


	14. Canada 3

_Hi...!_  
_Thanks! And Merry late Christmas...! It was also good to see you there...! Yes, I like them a lot... The plushie that you gave me is adorable...! Though, Kuma is somehow jealous... And the T-shirt was really a nice gift...! It might be the colours or something, but now they don't ask who I am! I figured that you would enjoy it... Did you like my present too...?_  
_Hm... Just let me know when I forget Kumejire's name, okay...? And he does?! But why when I am gone...?_  
_Oh, that may be the reason..._  
_Hope you write back soon...!_  
_Matthew Williams_

Hey.

Same to you. I'm so glad you like them. Your hard to shop for. I didn't want to get you anything cliche like a hockey jersey or canoe or such but something more personal. Well, my job is done. Get a few more shirts like that and they will even remember your name one day!

Which was your present Uncle Mattie?

...You just did. Or maybe you just mistyped it.

Oh, btw, I' love your maple syrup and am enjoying my breakfast now. I like it more than vermonts. *whispers* dont tell dad. thats still a sore spot that you have better syrup than him.

With love,

Rain jones

P.S One of your children wrote to me. Victoria from B.C wrote as well as Uncle Antarctica and his 2p self. i'm gaining popularity.


	15. 2p Italy 3

_Ciao,_  
_Hm... He loves taking my weapons out of my pockets and then replacing them with something ridiculous... For that reason, I had to take on the American barehanded! The idiot... when did he go over there? And no, he is no better than a dog, waving his tail, fooling around and then breaking things. That sounds pretty much like a pet._  
_I just have no interest in that, but that doesn't mean that I am asexual, idiot._  
_Holy Roman Empire... how nostalgic... He was a selfish, pervert bastard that looked at me through the window at the middle of the night and terrorized me during the day, along with that beast Austria... Happy now?_  
_Arrivederci,_  
_2p Italia_  
_P.S: Hm... I would know that, idiot, but then again I am not totally 'evil' as you call it so it's possible. Yeah, yeah, happy festivites... Hm... thanks I guess... though I am not sure you are being intelligent right now._

Feliciano,

Your brother must have a death wish, I'm smart enough to know that if he even touches your weapons. replacing them is just asking for you to torture him though I get the impression your a sadist anyway. ooohh, I'm assuming you won if your talking to me right no but i bet its hard to avoid that damn bat. Did he take all your weapons away?

Well, my sypathy for him has disappeared. Last I heard, he is over at poland's house discussing fashion or flirting with Spain over here, trying to seduce him into bed. Dont ask for my sources of information on this. Just trust that he is somewhere in Europe.

HRE, were you glad when he was killed? Austria, a beast? i find that hard to imagine. Why did you wear that stupid dress and did you get back at hungary for it?

Rain Jones

P.S What are the holidays liek over in the 2p world? A break from trying to kill each other? Why am I not being intellegent now? Because I gave you new weapons? Think of it as insurance and preemptive action. By giving you weapons, I'm hoping you wont tturn them on me. Then it will give you something to defend yourself from america or england until you can get your regular ones back. Have you ever thought abouttrying to become an empire? What is the vatican like over there and catholicism?


	16. 2p Antarctica 2

_Rain Jones of Seattle Washington,_  
_WE ARE NOT CRAZY, WE ARE WARRIORS! War is infinite in our world._  
_IS THAT A THREAT! *Picks Rain up by her collar and stares her in the face* Listen girl, I'm stronger then you and can beat you with one hand behind my back. If you ever theaten me again, you and your family will wish they never been born. Got it. *Throws her on the ground*_  
_Now then, tell me girl, which 1P is your father?_  
_Sincerely,_  
_2P Antarctica_

2p Antarctica,

What are you fighting for? Survival?

No, not a threat...just a commetn is all. I love my husky and will protect him with everything i can.

There is no need for threats or promises. I'm well aware that I am only a state while you are a strong continent. *she get up off the ground and brushes herself off*

I thought my parent was obvious but America is my father. Would you like some apples or apple pies sir?

With fear,

Rain Jones


	17. BC 2

_Rain,_  
_It's good to talk to you. I am good, but I am kind of sick because the unemployment rate is about 8%. I remember that. After he came back, he stayed with me, then went to see Alberta. His maple syrup is the best. _  
_Oh, people are satin the usual. He's lazy, and selfcentered. Also, send my regards to him and Connecticut. School shootings are always terrible._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Victoria, British Columbia_

Victoria,

Thanks for writing! Sorry about you being sick. I'm doing okay over here. Its freezing though there is very little snow here which makes me sad.

How do you get along with your siblings? Yeah, i have a cabinet stocked with it for whenever he comes over.

Dad isnt as bad as they make him to be. They focus on his negative qualities rather than his positive ones. He has some on bad qualities but doesnt everyone?

Will do. Thats what the rest pf the world been saying as well. i've hear its been really hard for him.

Sincerely,

Rain Jones


	18. DC 5

_Rain,_

_That was funny, except for the fact that you threw a snowman at me! Where the heck did you even get it?_

_Dad was sorta traumatized, but for the most part he was okay._

_...Oh, okay then..._

_What? The states?_

_Hungary is making copies and handing them out at the next meeting._

_Sincerely,_  
_Katie Jones_  
_Washington D.C._

Katie,

I have my ways...Besides you were the enemy at that point.

Poor dad. Same to conneticut. you know how he is dealing with it? Better yet, how are all the northeast states holding up after the hurricane?

Dad was traumatized from the scary videogames? of course he was.

What? east's pie was so much better. You know it!

yeah, some of the states.

Hungary will make a killing with them. Of course I demand a full 15 percent of profits for helping with it.

You know england is a closet pervert right?

Rain Jones


	19. Mass 1

_Sup. I sendeth thee letters! So, you requested I send you letter Westy, so I am :) So, are you like Washy? Kinda like Uncle Canada too? You know, forgotten a lot?_

_Your sister,_  
_Jessie Jones; presonification of Massachusetts_

_PS. Sorry for the formality, but so other readers can get me a little bit and know who I am. Of COURSE you know I am, you asked me to see you blog. :DD_

Hey Massachusetts.  
what's up? Out of the two of us I'd say east is more like uncle Mattie. I get most of the travelers tourists and business. I'm mostly city while she is more farmland and such. I'm more recognized by a lot of the Asian and European countries that visit.  
With love,  
Rain Jones  
P.s so did you get any kisses by states or other countries under the mistletoe at the Christmas party? I collected ton of blackmail material. What are your feelings on dads relationship with Arthur?


	20. Mass 2

_Oh, so I won't be fighting to have someone know who you are. Whew. It's hard enough with West Washy! _

_Well, I'm still freakin' out about that shoot down in Conneticut. I mean, that's so close to me! D= It's scary man._

_As for kisses... well, *giggle* I did get a kiss from Wales~ *blushes* and it wasn't even under the misletoe! So what if was an accident? *blushes and drools*_

_Personally? They're just good friends. I don't know why people think they're dating because that's kinda creepy and tgey're still brothers if you think about it! BTW, they are not dating, even if people like to believe it!_

Mass  
I'm west Alex is east. Didn't you know that? Wales huh? Interesting. Do you have any pets?  
Oh really now? Dad has told me otherwise. He says he is interested romantically in england but doesnt know if he eeturns his feelin and dads shy. Do any of the other thirteen holds grudges against iggy concerning the revolution?  
How did dad hold up during the tradgedy? All the states grieved for those lost.  
With love  
Rain Jones  
western Washington


	21. Mass 3

_Yikes! I'm terrible with memory! I was looking right at it too DX_

_Do I have any pets? Oh yes, it's a small dog I get(though everyone says other wise) I own a chocolate labrador named Bella(not like Twilight, this was before the books or movie). She's really sweet and is always wagging and trying to give people kisses and sit on their laps. Dad thinks she's adorable and wants to find her family, but she already has one! I actually have a lot of pets since I have a lot of free time on hand with out much to do when I'm grounded, I buy pets to keep me company. So far I have three dogs, two gerbils and I used to have a Syrian Teddy bear hamster, but he died. ;A;_

_If this is a couple thing, I'm not a USUK fan, I used to like it before I found out it meant romantically involeved. Honestly? I think Dad and Ms. Vietnam look very cute together. The sexual tension~! IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!_

_To keep my confusion levels from rising too high, I'll just keep calling East Washington "Washy" and I'll call you "Westy". _

_Dad took it really hard by the way. He refused to come out of his room for a week, sometimes we'd have to feed dad through tubes. It was tough. Mainly for dad, he had their lives all planned out, they were going to get married and start families, they were to be good people, but that kid broke the way things worked and dad wad crushed. They'd never live a full life. Twenty kids who won't graduate, twenty kids who wouldn't get a girlfriend or boyfriend, twenty kids who won't see Christmas lights hang from the rafters as carols fill the snowy air.(well, that happens more often in Ameriko-chan's town than in others. Do other states still go out and carol or am I the only one?)_

TWILIGHT ISNT LITERATURE! (SHOUTOUT TO PARLE PRODUCTIONS) Twilight aside, bella is a bautiful name. Its Italian for beautiful. Loki is sweet and protective as well. He is also very cuddly. I love that he attacks Oregon on sight though! That shows he is a animal representive of Washington state. I have a lot of animal friends but Loki is the only one that lives with me in my manor. Thats a lot of animals man. I bet its exhausting taking care all of them. Do they all get along with each other. Sorry he died but thats the downside of being immortal.

Well, thats what dad told me. It seems that dad has had a lot of relationships over the years if you think about it. i think vietnam and him did go out for a while but broke up after the war. Yoou could just call me Rain or west. i dont mind.

*Nods sadly* I know what you mean. I feel the same way about my citizens. I know who will be likely be successful and happy and leaders. Of course dad took it the hardest. they were so young, innocent, and vunerable. they did not deserve to have their lives taken from so quickly and senselessly. Send my love to dad. Know that all his citizens mourn those children and what he represents. We do light ceremonies and others around the west over here but dont do caroling. Its freezing over here. People get in the spirit. Dont get into much trouble. Especially without me. oh,did you like my apple plushie with a witch hat on it for christmas? Just a lttle soemthing to remind you of me and east whenevr you start missing us.

With Love,

Rain Jones


	22. 2p Italy 4

_Ciao,_  
_Since when did you start calling me 'Feliciano'? It's Italy._  
_He is. He knows really well the consequences of doing that, but he just keeps doing them._  
_I did won. Barehanded, I think I said. Yes, no weapons in my favor._  
_Not that I expected different from him. I am starting my search right now, then._  
_Let's say that being underestimated seemed good during those moments... Also, si, I was glad he did... He kept trying to undress me, the bastard. Hungary didn't give me the dress, I did it myself._  
_Austria in my world is the complete opposite of yours. It's logical that he is like he is over here, doesn't it?_  
_Arrivederci,_  
_2p Italia_  
_P.S: There are no breaks like such, we just try to act civilized... And until now, that never worked._  
_I see... It doesn't guarantee anything, though._  
_Si, I did. Taking over the world is a fantasy, ragazza, and empires always fall. There is no use to create them if they do so._  
_Corrupt bastards, they are._

Sorry about that Italy. well, I have a feeling he won't be alive for very long. My question is aren't you afraid or even a little worried about his mafia? Well, you are badass and tough Italia so I'm not suprised. Is it good to say you are the toughest sob in 2p world. Who do you think ranks with you in the top five toughest 2p countries.?

Well, I bet you enjoyed the suprise that the countries saw when you showed your true colors. They were idiotas for doing it in the first place but it worked out for you so nothing else mattered. Im assuming the dress was a part of your plan and disguise, si?

so does that mean hungary is very feminine over there?

Hasta Luego,

Rain Jones

P.S I'm guessing that your meetings end in blood a lot of times and your leaders dont last long, right?

What was your relationship and feelings with your granfather?

Have you met your nyotalia self? what i your opinion on her? Fond of her, hat eher, or tolerate her?


	23. Canada 4

_Hi...!_  
_Happy (late...) New Year...!_  
_O-Oh, you found it that hard...? Thanks, though... I love my present...! I also hope that they will do so... *smiles*_  
_It was the red sweater... Did you receive it...? It was handmade so... If you don't like it I will go to buy another one..._  
_Let's see... It was Kumyjaro, right? I am sure that was his name..._  
_He is...? Don't worry, I won't tell him...! Thanks for liking it! _  
_Bye!_  
_Matthew Williams_  
_P.S: That's good...!_

hey,

Oh yeah. the sweater is awesome. Love that it has tiny salmon sewed on it. I've been wearing it inside to keep me warmm. Loki likes it as well. He some times curls up in it when its not folded yet. Its s cute!

Don't worry, uncle Mattie, I know one day they will. I bet if you threaten to become one with russia, they'll remember you!

...Sure.. thats his name...

The funny thing is if you give him both and dont tell him whcih is which, he'll choose yours most of the time. He has his own secret stash as well. dad is so in denial. have you ever met your nyotalia self and dad's nyotalia self? What do you think o fher?

Sayonara

Rain Jones

P.S Hockey this weekend in Vancouver B,C? Oh, since your part french, does that mean you have your perverted side or that info only disclosed to prussia?


	24. East 3

_sis,_

_Hey! How's it goin'? I feel bad for not responding in forever... Oh well, guess that's my slight forgetfullness showing through!_

_Anyway, yeah, snowball fights are always fun. Especially when Uncle Mattie and Dad join in. ^^ I think I've seen one of your infamous snowball fights with Alaska. I might have helped ya once or twice though... I'm not even sure if either of them saw me though. I was kinda hiding. _

_Loki IS cute! So his sister. he seems very lovable. I'm glad that Kiku-kun likes him. Are you two an item now? I thought you mentioned it before. _

_Me? Turn Communist? Sis, we may disagree on political views, but Russia's a little too creepy to follow in his footsteps, yeah? It is pretty fun though to use random phrases from various languages though. _

_Who else has talked with you? I'm beginning to think that the 2Ps are plotting something against me. It seems like they're the only ones that are talking to me. Although, W. Australia is talking to me to, and DC... sometimes..._

_Amore,_

_Alex_

Twin,

So nice to here from you after all this time. You love Mass more than me, biatch?

I remember that fight. Its get hectic and seriosu whenever we fight but alaska knows I love her, even though she can be slightly creepy. i send her lavender flower and apples a lot so she loves me as well apparently because she sends general winter over every now and then when I get annoyed and want some snow. Well, you must have picked up some stealth moves from japan.

Loki is so kawaii! yep. Nihon and I are together. are yuou okay with that? i heard you mention you also have a crush on him. I'm glad your not turning communist. Dad might start implementing spankings on you or make you eat a ton of hamburgers or worse, go without starbucks!

Well, I've talked to 2p italy, 2p Antarctica, Canada, Massy, Illinois and dad. I hope they aren't I'll keep an eye out. 2p italy ius too busy hunting his brother down or fighting 2p england or 2p america so your safe from him I believe though you might want to stop antagonizing him.

HASTA LUEGO,

Rain Jones


	25. America 1

_Hiya Rain!_  
_I finally came to say hi! Hope you're doing well!_  
_Why are you talking to Feliciano too? He's nothing but trouble!_  
_I wanted to thank you for the gift you and Alex got me for Christmas! Though the Secret Service didn't like it, my boss said it suited me perfectly!_  
_America_

_Dad!_

_*Glomps him* I've missed you. Whats up?_

_2p italy? eh, he isnt so bad as long as you dont threaten him or get on his bad side. _

_No problem. Like the new games? Heard you were upset for a few days and got no sleep. Japan says hi, btw. we went on a date a few days ago and it was awesoem. So glad you approve of our relationship._

_Until next time,_

_Rain Jones_

_Western Washington State_


	26. 2p Antarctica 3

Rain Jones of Seattle Washington,  
Yes, in the 2P world if you don't fight you die.  
Good, now that we got that straightened out, I will gladly take a pie.  
Strongly,  
2P Antarctica

2p Anta,

I'll take your word for it.

*sends over five pies, piping hot*

Out of curiousity, who is your favorite two countries in your world and the 1p world? Have you ever met yoru nyotalia self and what were you impressions of her?

With food,

Rain Jones


End file.
